A Peculiar Hero
by Novirp13
Summary: Asides from his title and the skill to control the air, there's another reason why Wind is called 'Wind' (Linked Universe. Slight AU)


**A PECULIAR HERO**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo

**.**

**Genre(s): **Fluff

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Asides from his title and the skill to control the air, there's another reason why Wind is called 'Wind'.

.

.

* * *

Twilight noticed something noteworthy about Wind's daily routine.

When they met him in his own world one day, he doesn't seem like a hero at all. Not because of his age, but because he was drowned in a very cliché, very eye-catching costume of a pirate. A big hat with a scary skeleton decoration, a black eyepatch over his slanted (?) eye, and a jacket with the word 'number one' etched at the back, in which he wore it by draping it over his shoulders instead of over his entire body. He was too busy trying to calm the shocked pirate and his burly crews down, that they mean no harm, _some unknown magic teleported us right into your boat, so please put your sword away!_ to notice the 'oddity' of the captain of the Great Sea immediately, but noticed he did.

Often time, he shifted his head upward and stood ramrod straight, like he was listening to _something._ He has a very good sense of direction, so very tuned in with the environment. Even when they changed worlds and the magic dropped them to different places, he'll be the one to discover the road or the nearest housing of the native tribe. Maybe because he is a pirate, where knowing a direction on a sea is a lot harder as they couldn't really leave a trail to follow, that Goddesses blessed him with this helpful ability.

(And thank God for that too. Hyrule is prone to wandering around the place, getting lost in the process and worried them all to death. Sometimes, he wondered how the kid managed to finish his journey in the first place)

Wind also cannot be ambushed, be it in a mock fight with the other Links or a real fight with dangerous monsters. Normal feint and a follow up attack cannot trip him up, especially if they blatantly tried to attack his back (although that doesn't mean he's unbeatable). He may not be their strongest swordsman—that title goes to Sky—yet he is the most likely to be the only one who can face a battle for an hour straight without any potion to help; it happened once when they were stranded in Warrior's time. Wind is fast, his small stature gave him the advantage to strike from the blind spot of any enemy present (a perfect partner for Four). And especially, he's a child. In which someone of his age tends to have boundless energy to spend. His skill to predict the movement of his opponents was a bit unnatural. It almost like he had eyes on the back of his head.

Wind gave him a feeling that he hid something from them. Something big. Maybe as big as Legend's aversion towards the bitter truth of his past adventures he wanted to bury. Those 'oddity' the kid showed was the clues. And Time and Warriors appeared to know what it was. Blondie never told them, they just managed to piece the evidence together and arrived at the right conclusion. Twilight knew, as he was there when those three whispered, so low, even his sharp ears couldn't catch whatever it was they were talking about. Not to mention, they instantly stopped when Time spotted Wolfie lingering from behind the bush. A silent order for him not to eavesdropped and leave this matter alone.

Asides from that though, Wind is just a normal kid. He smiled, he laughed, he cried when he's sad or frustrated. He's so energetic and just a buddle of ray of sunshine, one or two secrets won't change his view on him. Besides, the farmer himself wasn't ready to tell the others about his animal form. He'll be a hypocrite if he asked Wind about his, just for the sake of curiosity. Time and Warriors knew? Good for them. Twilight will stay as far away as possible if the child deemed it wasn't their place to sneak a peek at his private life.

(But the thing was, the world doesn't give a _shit_ about that)

(A secret won't stay a secret, even if it was small and couldn't even overthrow a king or queen from their throne. It'll be discovered, one way or another)

(They just didn't know _when_)

It happened as the magic teleported them to who-knows-where as usual. When his headache abated, he took a quick look at the nearest surrounding and immediately recognized the place. It was the Cave of Ordeal. The place that gave him such difficulty because it requires _so_ many items to fully explore all of the floors. They sat at the center of the thirty-five floor, Twilight recognized that ugly statue anywhere. And that big hole in which it will send him to the deepest part of the last floor if he managed to fall into it; it wasn't a shortcut, as it was so much of a deathtrap because there was a bunch of spikes and monsters crawling underneath. His friends' groan echoed inside the chamber, definitely the aftereffect of the sudden teleportation. Four himself was teetering on the verge of unconsciousness, still wasn't used to the magic aspect of this journey. Other than that, it seems they're fine. A bit worse for the wear, but nothing too bad had befallen upon the—

"_EVERYONE!"_

Welp. He spoke too soon.

Twilight's head immediately swerved to the source of the voice, locking his gaze onto the form of Wind…who was somehow at the very opposite of their location? How did he get there? Did the magic singled him out and teleported him separately? He _was_ a bit too far away from the camp in the previous world, too busy gazing over the glittering beach of Wild's Hyrule. Fortunately, they're still on the same floor.

Unfortunately, he was walking straight to the said death trap he mentioned just a second ago.

"W-Wind!" Twilight frantically stood up, then crumpled to the ground because _dammit,_ the nausea finally kicked in, "Wind, wai—"

"Everyone?! Where are you?!" the kid shouted, tears sprang out from beneath the eyelids, hands cupped to each side of his cheeks, "Are you here?! I can't—"

"_**I CAN'T SEE YOU!"**_

_._

(…what?)

.

Wind's next step met the air, his shout was cut short as his body started to fall—

There was a sudden gust of wind ruffling Twilight's hair from behind—

And Warriors soar to the sky, one hand gripping the hookshot like a lifeline while the other snatch the form of their youngest member.

Now, they were dangling on the wall between the thirty-five floor and thirty-six floor, staring straight at the eerie chasm under their feet.

They immediately went to help. Fishing out a grappling hook from within Wind's bag, Warriors tied the rope around their waist and asked the other to pull them up. It didn't take long, Time even used his gauntlet to help speed up the process. When they arrived at the safety, Wind was shaking. Mumbling something about 'sorry' and 'the wind was too weak'. Hyrule used a spell to check if they got injured along the way while Sky pulled his sailcloth and wrapped them around the kid's back to soften the mental shock. As the other fussed over his safety, Twilight realized that Wind's eyes were opened (it was the first time he saw the child's orbs. His eyes were so slanted, it almost like he was sleeping all the time).

It was blue. Like the sky.

Yet at the same time not. Because his blue is clouded. Unseeing. _Too still._

Is he—

"Wind," Legend spoke, his hands were folded in front of his chest. The other focused their attention onto the veteran, who had his eyebrows furrowed and lip thinned, "are you sick?"

"H-Huh?"

"The hole is big, it's right in front of you. But you didn't see it. You even said you couldn't see any of us. Even though we're just across the aisle," the grumpy hero continued, the crease on his forehead deepened, "hallucination? Did a Poe attacked you just now?"

"What? That's horrible!" Hyrule instantly went into his medic mode, brown orbs roamed over the kid's body once again, gaze was even more intense than before. His fingers forced Wind's eyes to open and he finally saw the cloudiness in it, "this looks bad. Wild! Do you have any energy potion with you? Give me one and I—"

"I-It's okay, Hyrule!" Wind interjected, waving his concern away with an awkward laugh, "I'm fine! Really!"

"What are you talking about?" he countered, accepting Wild's potion while his glare turned up a notch, "there's something's wrong with your eyes! And if that enemy managed to ambush _you_ somehow, then this spell could very well be dangerous! Let me heal it!"

Wind was silent. The atmosphere was very tense.

"I think…" Time slowly cut the argument, "you should tell them the truth, Wind."

"Wha—Time!" Warriors immediately spoke up, disbelief marred his boyish face, "that wasn't your call to make!"

"It's clear they won't drop this subject sometimes soon, however. Our healer is very adamant to use his magic till he's dropped exhausted if he has to."

"Well…yeah! But—"

"It's okay, War," Wind said, pushing his body a bit so he didn't lean on the captain's shoulder anymore, "Time's right. I should tell them now. This is the first time this ever happened to me and we don't know if it'll be the last…"

"Wind…"

"Before that…do you know where we are?" the kid asked that question to the Links around. Twilight, who was invested with the conversation amongst 'those in the know', blinked twice. Aware that he hadn't told any of them about this place. So, he did. Said that it'll take a day or two to surfaced from the underground, as they were smacked dab in the middle but the puzzles were already solved. They just have to banish the recurring monsters on the way, not including the bosses. Most of them sigh in relief at that, Wind nodded, "then is it okay if I use Wind Waker here? A little wind won't change the situation around the dungeon too much, right?"

Twilight nodded.

Wind pulled out the white baton and waved. The wind _sung_, everyone held their breath, then the air changed. Where it was empty with occasional cries of distant monsters, was now filled with a gentle breeze. Calming and soothing. Twilight never realized how suffocating this dungeon was—and he should've. As it located in the underground, where the sun won't shine—until Wind called his element to his side. Breathing fresh air to this bleak environment, figuratively and literally. Blondie himself looked relaxed. The tenseness on his small shoulders, that he didn't even know was there, gone in a second as he breathed a sigh of relief. Cloudy eyes still opened yet the pupils were now swerving towards the companion. Drinking their existence like a thirsty man stranded in the middle of the dessert.

"So…" Legend began. But Wind immediately interrupted.

"I'm blind."

.

.

"…_what?_"

Okay, Twilight never heard that kind of tone coming out of Sky's mouth before. He could even feel the killing intent radiating from their usually laidback party member, he surreptitiously stepped away.

"And no, Hyrule. This isn't a curse from a Poe or any enemies we encountered before. I'm already blind from the moment I born," Wind tapped Hyrule's wandering hand to calm him down (although it was pretty much useless because _Wind is blind? What—_). The muted blue orbs of his swept over them once more before he closed it. Now, it was back to the usual 'slanted eyes', "as you may already guess, my eyes color showed you my…illness. And sometimes, it unnerved some people too. That's why I tend to close them. I don't need it to 'see' anyway."

"B-But, how?" Four stammered, "you're very skillful in battle. You don't have uh…a _stick_ to help you walk around, no offense. Not to mention, you _definitely_ know where we are. Remember that time when we play Wolf and Rabbit?"

Ah, yes. That. Time's childhood game, originated from the Kokiri tribe. The Wolf will run around the place and 'eat' the Rabbit while the prey needed to hide for thirty minutes for them to win the competition. Wind usually came out as a victor. With a couple loses here and there, and that wasn't because he couldn't find them or he couldn't search for a perfect spot to hide. When he's a Rabbit, he managed to evade the carnivore prowl without difficulty. And when he's a Wolf, he could discern where the others hid almost instantly (though that doesn't mean it was easy to capture them. Time, the pro of this game, is Wind's greatest nemesis).

Those days when the Links could play this childish game without a care in the world was the happiest day ever, nobody will forget it for a _very _long time.

"Do you know how Keese could attack us so well even though it was in the middle of the night?" Wind started to explain in lieu of answering Four's inquiry, "they didn't use their eye. They produced a particular sound only they could hear. Where they then used their ears to listen as the sound bounces and predicted any obstacles on their path. I'm just like Keese. But instead of sound, I'm using Wind."

"Wind?" Wild tilted his head, thumb and index finger cradled his chin.

The youngest hero nodded, "it's a compensation for my inability to see like a normal people should, I suppose. I have this ability since the day I remember how to walk. Wind is _everywhere._ It was like they were _whispering_ to me, even though they definitely didn't. Whenever wind brushed my skin, I just…_know_ where something is. I know that Wild is tinkering with his slate right now. Or how Four leaning a bit to the left…does the aftereffect of the teleportation still linger? You should rest."

Four nervously laughed.

"That's why you're so good with navigation," Twilight hummed. _Even more so than Wolfie, _"when you stood ramrod straight and look up at the sky, was that you trying to recognize your surroundings by feeling the wind around?"

"Yes. I may not be able to read nor will I be able to see any color, but I can _see,_" Wind scratched the back of his nape, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "this is the first time we got teleported to an enclosed dungeon though. And this one doesn't have enough wind for me to communicate with the environment, so I uh…_panicked._"

That's why he used the Wind Waker to called the breeze to his side, huh.

"But you can see now?" Hyrule reconfirmed, "you're okay to move?"

"Uh-huh. You guys...won't coddle me even more after this, right? I'm blind, but I'm not a liability."

Legend snorted, "no way. You just show how badass you are. If you find me babying you some time in the future, you have permission to kick my a—"

"I understand why Time hated Hylia now."

Twilight sucked his breath and everyone flinched ever so harshly when Sky's downtrodden voice suddenly echoed in the chamber, cutting Legend's rare complimented as swiftly as a sharp sword. He could see his mentor jerked his head to the Chosen Hero with eyes blown open, shocked to hear that word coming out of Sky's mouth. It wasn't a secret he loved Hylia, as she is his childhood friend slash 'partner'. To think there will be a day where he cursed the existence of his beloved Goddesses. Sky himself was staring at the ground with an unreadable gaze, teeth chewing his bottom lip and fist tightened till they turned white. He didn't want to look at either of them. Didn't have any intention to elaborate any further. Causing him to miss the fact that Wind—who let out an understanding hum—stepped towards his personal space until he snagged the older teen's palms with his tiny, callous hands.

"I'm not trying to make fun of your…situation, Wind," Sky stumbled, "I just thought…I feel like—"

"Hey, hey. Take a breath, Sky," Wind whispered, "I know this looked bad. But being a Hero of Wind actually helped me a lot."

"Huh?"

"You see my Wind Waker?" he pulled the thing out from his bag once more, nearly shoved it to Sky's dumbfounded face, "before, the wind is just a mere acquaintance who helped me based on their own kindness. But since the day I have this baton, they're basically my best friends. Sometimes, I don't even have to wave this thing around for them to know when I need to see the foreign road ahead."

"Yes, it's a hard journey. Yes, it was infuriating why the Goddesses doesn't choose someone else to do her bidding. But it happened. My blindness and ability to feel the wind are destiny. Just like us, for having the same name and was basically the same person but in a different timeline," Wind looked at Sky with his closed (not slanted. Never slanted) eyes and smiled encouragingly, "so, don't blame her too much, okay? She's your friend, right? Not to mention, your _girlfriend_."

"Wha—"

"Well, let's walk as we talk, guys," Twilight grinned mischievously, took the front post and led the other away, snickering when Sky spluttered at Wind's teasing, Warriors immediately followed. The tense atmosphere was gone, changed into their usual playful banter; Wild was having an intense discussion about tonight's dinner with Hyrule. Legend chimed in on their game of 'making Sky's face as red as possible' and jokingly mock the affronted Warriors for the heck of it. While Time and Four shook their head in fond exasperation, used of the antic of their unruly teammates.

From the very beginning of their journey, Twilight noticed something noteworthy about Wind's daily routine. Often times, he shifted his head upward and stood ramrod straight, like he was listening to _something._ He has a very good sense of direction, so very tuned in with the environment. He also cannot be ambushed, be it in a mock fight with the other Links or a real fight with dangerous monsters. After today, it turned out that the kid is blind. And his title as a Hero of Wind had a deeper meaning rather than just because he can control the said element.

Yet no matter what kind of setback the Goddesses put upon Wind's shoulders, he's a chosen one nonetheless. A peculiar hero with a peculiar ability to boot.

A _family_ they promised to cherish.

* * *

**(A/N):** If you have difficulty in picturing Wind with slanted eyes, just think of Makar's predecessor, Fado. Ngl, I thought he was the previous Link from the previous game when I first saw him. With his blonde hair and green clothes and all. Lolol.

*****chanting like crazy* _more Wind fic. More Wind fic. More Wind fic…_

…and maybe Hyrule and Four too.

Time, Twilight, Legend, Warrior, and Wild…you guys have too much angst fanfics. _**I NEED MY FAV TO BE TORTURED TOO, GRAAAHHH!**_ (#Warrior immediately took Wind away as Time tried to stop me from mauling the youngest hero#)

Wind, Sky, and Four. Your canon story is too peaceful, that's why authors don't have any reason to hurt either of you…

Hyrule's fate is already cruel. But sometimes your backstory is there just so Legend can blame himself, so it's not enough. I want you and you alone to be _tortur_—(#Legend then tried to stab me for insinuating on hurting his successor even more than this#)

But yeah. I created another LU fic cuz there's not enough Wind. Although this fic wasn't exactly _angst, _but that's okay `3`


End file.
